To take care of
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: After Anthony's mom dies, Anthony is now left to raise his brothers and sister with the help of Kalel, Ian and the Smosh crew.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclimer:I don't own Smosh. nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is a random Idea I thought up of after watching the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "The Body"and yes it is going to be extremely sad, at times and really happy at times, so..yeah. I hope you guys like it, tell me what you think,**

* * *

" Mom I'm home!" Called out Matthew arriving home from school, Kimberly was in the living room playing with her dolls, and watching t.v. The twelve year old went over to her.

" Hey Kimberly, wheres mom?" He asked, Kimberly looked back at him, and pointed to their mom's bedroom. He nodded, and knocked on the door...no awnser, he furrowed his brows and looked in, she was asleep...but there was something odd, as his mother wasn't one to take naps at around this time and was usually up by now. He went over to the bed, and placed a hand over hers...her hand was ice cold. He gently shook his mom...nothing...called out to her...nothing.

He hyperventilated, and began to get scared...he didn't know what was going on, or what to do. He ran to the phone, and called 911...they said they'd be here soon, but he didn't know when soon was. Kimberly stood at the doorway, and went over to him.

" Call, Anfuhnee, he know what t' do." She replied, before sucking her thumb.

He nodded and called.

Anthony looked down at his cellphone, he got up, and went outside, as the others continued on with the Gamebang.

" Hello?"

_" Anthony, mom feels cold..and she's not waking up."_ Said his twelve year old little brother, sounding close to tears and extremely scared. He heard Kimberly, calling out, and telling their mom to wake up. His eyes widened, immediately sitting down...his breath having left his body. He closed his eyes trying to collect his thoughts.

_It was Thanksgiving, and their mother had invited not just Kalel, but the entire Smosh crew as well. It was a week, after they supposedly, told Anthony's mom she had a clean bill of health...but that day, she had seemed so pale...so thin. _

" Did you call the police already?" He asked. Matt nodded, and awnsered yes, Anthony sighed and rubbed his temples.

" Ok, I...I'll be right over ok? lock the doors, and don't awnser unless its Kevin, or the paramedics ok? " Said Anthony, before hanging up. He looked into the room, the group looked up at him.

" Hey guys, I have to go family emergency." Said Anthony.

" Are you ok? do you want us to go with you, or-" Said Ian, worriedly, Anthony shook his head.

" No, its fine...I'll be back later." Said Anthony, before leaving, a million thoughts running through his head. He knew that his mother had been feeling sick for sometime. And when she'd gone to the docter, they said she was fine...was there something he missed he wondered? but...she'd said she was fine, unless it was a lie meant to make them feel better.

He got in the car ad drove to his mom's house, to see the paramedics there, and after explaining everything...his face went pale as they said that...it was too late.

She'd been gone for over an hour.

Apparantly she'd had a stroke, and because there was no one else in the house with her besides Kimberly...she had been alone, Anthony swallowed the lump in his throat, as the paramedic told him everything. Still unable to believe what had happened...he was an orphan now, and his brothers and sister were left without their mother.

" Daddy!"

He looked back, as Kimberly ran crying to her father, as did Matt. Anthony sighed, when he saw Ian pulling up, along with the others.

" Anthony, whats-" Before Ian could finish, his best friend hugged him tightly, his blue eyes immediately went to the gurney bing brought into the back of the hospital van. Recalling how sick Anthony's mother had been feeling...he knew who was on that gurney with the sheets covering them...he hugged Anthony, and felt his heart breaking as his friend cried on him.

" I am so sorry." Whispered Ian. The Smosh Games guys and Mari went over, hugging him as well.

" Whats going on?"

They looked back as Kevin looked around, his eyes resting on Anthony, who sighed and went over to his brother. they saw the teen shake his head, and immediately hug Anthony...shaking.

Anthony looked up, as Reg went over to him.

" Anthony, as you know before I married your mother I was her lawyer and I still am...would you like to come in?" He asked, Anthony nodded the family went inside. And Anthony looked at his siblings, who looked up at him expectantly as if he had an awnser for what was going on...they were lost, and scared...though Kevin was trying to act tough like the fourteen year old he was.

"Wit here with Ian, and the others." He instructed, before following Reg into another room.

" Now before your mother died, as you know as soon as you were old enough she named you the gaurdian and caretaker of your brothers and sister incase." His ex-stepfather paused, for a second, and Anthony knew he too was trying to be strong.

" Well, we can...we can discuss this later, for now why don't you take the kids home." Said Reg, Anthony nodded, and hugged his ex-stepfather, who immediately embraced Anthony just as tightly. He sighed, and looked downat Anthony.

" I'm sorry."

Anthony shook his head and hugged him, once more before going over.

" Ok guys, um...pack your stuff...you're coming home with me." Said Anthony softly, Matt and Kevin immediately went to their rooms while Kimberly immediately looked around. Her big hazel eyes scanning everywhere before landing on Anthony,

" Where mama?' She asked, Mari immediately covered her mouth, and tried not to cry. Anthony sighed and knelt down.

" I'll tell you later ok?" He asked. she nodded and went to her room, leaving Anthony wondering what was going to happen now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so thanks for your reviews, faves and follows, I always look forward to reading them, and I'm greatful you enjoy. Now, I have warned that this story is...at times going to fall into the depressing end of the spectrum...and other times it isn't.**

**Anyway, lets continue.**

* * *

" Dude, I...I'm sorry, if theres anything you need help with, or to talk about...or just anything at all, I'm totally there for you." Said Ian, supportively. He tried hard to remain strong, but it was hard, he loved Anthony's mom like a second mom. And to know that Anthony and his siblings had lost, one of the most important authority figures in a person's life...it broke his heart.

" Not just Ian...all of us, me, Mari, Lasercorn, Joven...we're all only a phone call away." Said Sohinki, Anthony smiled softly, when he realized he should probably tell Kalel about his siblings living with them, he sighed, and excused himself.

" Um...missus lady?"

Mari looked down and smiled at Kimberly who held up two tiny ribbons.

" can oo puss em in..." She replied, Mari nodded and got down on her knees to the toddler's level, doing her hair for her. Ian sighed, and went over to Anthony, who was finishing up talking to Kalel...he sat down next to his best friend and wrapped a comforting arm around him.

" Its gonna be ok Ant, we'll help you in anyway we can." Said Ian confortingly, Anthony sighed and looked at Ian with red rimmed eyes.

" Its not ok...its not fair...I lost my dad...why do we have to lose our mom too?" He asked, Ian shook his head and hugged his best friend who cried on Ian's shoulder. The three year old girl tilted her head to the side as she saw Anthony hug Ian...why was Anthony sad she wondered?...in fact everyone was sad...and she didn't know why.

Momma was sick, she was going to get better. They were going to Anthony and Kall's house...and the next day, they'd come home, and mama would be ok. But they were acting like she wasn't coming home.

Ian held his best friend, it wasn't fair that this happened...but he was going to standby and help Anthony in anyway, shape for form. They looked up, when they heard something crash.

The group followed the sound, to Kevin's room, where his hand was now in the wall...he bit his lip and looked at them.

" Um...help?" Said the fourteen year old, Ian and Anthony went over, and helped him get his hand out..wincing at the red angry, scratches on his knuckles.

" Careful there bud, I'll get some ice for that." Said Ian, Anthony looked at the other four.

" Um, so Kimmy honey, why don't Sohinki and I go help you pick which dollies you wanna take with you." Said Mari, looking down at the toddler. She nodded, and went off, Mari grabbed Sohinki and dragged him down the hall. While Joven and Lasercorn, went to go with Ian.

" So, are we gonna be living with you and Kalel now?" Asked Kevin sitting on the bed.

" Yeah, but that is if you want to, if you want to stay with us, or with...your dad, its up to you." Said Anthony, sitting down next to him. He knew his brothers and sister were now in his custody, but if they wanted to live with their dads. Well, he'd allow it, whatever made them comfortable. Kevin shrugged in response, before glaring at the hole in the wall.

Anthony sighed and hugged his brother, who immediately hugged him, clinging to him.

Once the kids were packed up, they drove back to Kalel and Anthony's house, Kalel stood at the doorway, a sad smile on her face.

" I um...I set up the beds, do you guys want something to eat, take a nap..or?" She asked, sadened, by the dried tear stains on their faces, and just how they looked so...broken, and alone.

" No thanks." Said Kevin softly, before walking past Kalel and to the guest room. Matthew sniffed, and looked up at her, she hugged the twelve year old and gently ran a hand through his hair.

" Its gonna be ok, ok?' She whispered.

" Anfuhnees, mommy is ok?" Asked Kimberly, Anthony sighed and knelt down.

" Um, Kimmy mom...mom's going away for awhile, and...she...you're going to stay here with me and Kalel for a while ok?" He asked, she looked at him curiously, when Matthew let go of Kalel reluctantly and took his sister's hand. Leading her down to the guest room.

" How are you holding up?" Asked Kalel softly, as she placed a hand on his shoulders.

" Its hard...I keep expecting it to be some sick joke...but..." Anthony sighed, as he and Kalel moved to the living room.

" Its not fair...no one should ever lose their parent...no one." Said Anthony sadly, Kalel gently gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. His brown eyes looking into her blue ones, she could see the pain...and the hurt.

" We'll get through this...together." Said Kalel a small glimmer of hope, in her heart.

Later, after dinner, Anthony tucked in Kimberly, as she slept on the small bed.

" G'night, I love you." She smiled as he kissed her forehead, he looked at the other two on the beds.

" Ok guys, time to go to sleep," Said Anthony, Kevin rolled over on his side, facing away from Anthony, while Matthew laid there...before looking at Anthony warily.

" I'm not tired." Said the twelve year old, before letting out a small yawn, Anthony smiled and ruffled his hair, after everyone was asleep, he went to the living room with Kalel. She sighed, and looked up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys so here is the next installment of To take care of, and I promise that the chapters will get longer and with a few more details..looking back I'm not pleased with how I've written the chapters...anyway, I hope you llike it at least.**

* * *

Matthew woke up, and looked around the room...only to find that he wasn't in his room but rather in the guest room at Kalel and Anthony's house. Which meant that it wasn't a dream, his mom was gone...he sniffed and retreated in deeper into the covers. What had been the last thing he said to his mom that morning...did he say I love you? why hadn't he gotten home earlier? Why hadn't Kevin...who usually got home earlier than him been there to help?

He looked up, Kevin was on his bed...possibly still asleep. Kimberly however wasn't there, he sat up and the scent of chocolate chip pancakes told him exactly where she was. He considered not going, and laying in bed...the rumbling of his stomach however told him otherwise.

The twelve year old went to the kitchen, where Kimberly was eating her pancakes, he looked up as Kalel smiled softly.

" Good morning, did you sleep well?" She asked softly, while she'd never really lost anyone close to her. She did know how distraught she'd be if anything happened to her mother, so she wanted to make the three of them feel as much at home here as possible. And Anthony had told her how their mom always made them chocolate chip pancakes every saturday morning.

" Yeah." He replied, sitting down as Kalel set the plate down. He smiled softly, remembering how his mom always made them chocolate pancakes on saturdays as a special treat.

" Thanks." Said Matthew, Kalel smiled back at him and nodded.

" Um, where's Anthony?" He asked noticing his eldest brother's disappearance.

" He went to your dad's with...Kevin's dad and their sorting some stuff out, he'll be back sometime later. In the meantime though I was thinking of maybe taking you somewhere, or we could stay home...whatever it is you guys want to do." Said Kalel, sitting down.

" Where mama?" Asked Kimberly, Kalel froze and cleared her throat.

" Um, we're gonna...have a talk about that later...ok?" Said Kalel hesitantly, she didn't know how much longer she or Anthony could keep delaying the inevitable of telling the toddler that her mother was gone. Kimberly nodded, and went back to eating her pancakes.

" Wheres Kevin is he still asleep?" She asked, Matthew nodded and ate. Kalel took a plate of pancakes and went to the room, and set them down onthe dresser.

" M'not hungry." Said a voice from the bed.

" Well, in case you are I left you some pancakes on the dresser for you." Said Kalel, only to be met with sience, she sighed and went back.

Anthony sat infront of Reg's desk, Frank sitting in the chair next to him. They'd been there all morning discussing the preperations for the funeral, the house, and everything else when it came time to talk about the...custody issue.

" Now Anthony, your mother made it perfectly clear that in the event of her passing you were to be the guardian. However, your mother was also divorced and allowed both myself and Frank visitation rights, as well as joint custody. With her passing, its your descision, to allow the rights or not." Said Reg,

" You're kidding, Reg he's an irresponsile, self-"

" Irresponsible? Yes Frank do go on and tell me how irresponsible Anthony is, when he was helping Lori take care of our children, and we weren't there." Said Reg, taking all of Anthony's willpower not to laugh or smirk. He cleared his throat, and looked at Reg.

" I understand, and we lost our mom...I don't want them to lose their dads too...so I'm in favor of keeping the visitation rights for you, Kimberly and Matthew, and the joint custody..." Said Anthony, before looking at Frank...he sighed as the other man glared at him.

" Frank please step outside." Said Reg, the other man grumbled and did so. Once he was out of the room, Reg cleared his throat, and looked at Anthony.

" Anthony, considering your past history with Frank, despite the fact that your mother gave im visitation rights, and joint custody you are Kevin's guardian now, and thus you have the say in whether you want that to continue on, or not. It'll involve taking it to court but, I don't blame you if you want him gone for good."

Anthony sighed, it would be so tempting...but he couldn't do that to Kevin, even if Frank hated his guts he did love Kevinand would never hurt him.

" I'll allow it, he's lost mom, I don't want him to lose his dad too...no matter how much of a dick he is...he never hurt Kevin, and he never would. If he did then yeah, I would and if he ever does then yes...but, from what I've seen I'll let him keep the rights," Said Anthony, his ex-stepfather nodded.

" Could you step outside, and tell Frank to come in?" He asked, Anthony nodded and did so. He stepped outside, where Ian was sitting, and after telling Frank to go in sat down next to his best friend and told him everything. Ian listened intently, as Anthony told him...while it was Anthony's choice, and he'd stand by it.

He wished his best friend would've taken this opportunity to shove Frank out of his life for good.

" I think you underestimate him, he allowed you to maintain your visitation rights, even through he had every right to deny them, and take you to court to get them revoked...now I think that shows a great deal of compassion on Anthony's part. I however am not my stepson...so if I see even one bruise...even one injury that is your doing. Then I will take you to court myself and have Anthony back me up." Said Reg, glaring at the man before him.

" You think you can scare me?" Said Frank, " You really think that cozying up to Anthony is going to Lori forgive you from the great beyond?"

Ian and Anthony looked up, as a shouting match ensued in the office, when Frank stormed out with a bloody nose. Reg walked out, and cleared his throat, rubbing his very sore knuckles.

" Gentlemen, shall we get back to the paperwork?" He asked, Ian and Anthony shared a look before going into the office.

After finally being done, they drove to the house where Matthew and Kimberly were on the couch with Kalel watching a random movie. Kalel smiled as The two immediately ran over and greeted Ian and Anthony with hugs and kisses on Kimberly's part.

" Hey guys, did you have a good day?" Asked Anthony.

" Kebin slept all day." Said Kimberly, Anthony looked up at Kalel who nodded, in confirmation.

" I'll be back." Slept Anthony, going to the bedroom, where Kevin was laying on the bed. Kalel cleared her throa, and Matthew immediately took Kimberly back to go sit on the couch. Ian told her everything that happened, she listened intently as he did so.

Anthony went over and sat on the bed, the fourteen year old looked up at his brother.

" Hey tough guy, so why have you been cooped up here all day?" Asked Anthony softly. The teen shrugged in response.

" Don't feel like going out...and I'm not hungry." Said Kevin moodily, Anthony looked at him sympathetically, and went to put his hand on Kevin's shoulder, only for him to brush it to Anthony's surprise...then again considering the situation he could look past it.

" Kev, I know its hard...trust me I've been through it, but mom wouldn't want you to be cooped up in here. " Said Anthony, Kevin rolled over on his side awa from Anthony, making him sigh, and go back to Kalel and Ian.

" Is he ok?' Asked Ian.

" I hope so...um, so with the way things are going on-"

" Dude, don't even worry about it, take as much time as you need I'm totally ok with it, and I totally understand." Said Ian supportively, Anthony smiled and hugged his best friend. After taking about it, and figuring some stuff out, Ian left after saying goodbye to the kids.

Kevinstood at the doorway, the conversation he had with his father earlier over the phone in his mind, as he looked...what if his dad was right? what if Anthony was only doing this because he had to and not because he actually cared about them at all?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys so, here is the latest installment of To take care of, and...yeah, I hope you guys like it XD**

* * *

" So, its almost time for dinner, what do you guys want?" Asked Kalel, " It can be anything you guys want." Matthew and Kimberly looked at each other, Anthony chuckled seeing the mischievous glints in the two's eyes.

" Let me rephrase that, it can be anything you guys want, thats actual food, no junk." Said Anthony, the two kids 'Awwed' making Anthony and Kalel chuckle. It was nice that they were at least bing a little bit more open than before, Kimberly looked up at Anthony, batting her eyelashes as if that would work.

" Sorry, doesn't work." Said Anthony, picking her up. She stuck her tongue out playfully, making him chuckle.

" Um...hamburgers?" Asked Matthew, Kalel smiled and ruffled his hair.

" Sure," She looked back, noticing Kevin at the doorway, she smiled and opened her mouth to say something when he retreated to the room again. She cleared her throat, and looked at Anthony who immediately took the other two to the kitchen to make dinner. She wanted to have a small talk with Kevin, she went over and knocked on the door politely.

" Kevin can I come in?" She asked politely.

" Its your house." Came a reply from inside, Kalel entered and sat on the bed.

" Its your house now too...are you hungry?" She asked softly. The teen laid there on the bed, his back facing her she knew teenagers were stubborn, and that he and the others were going through a really, really hard time right now. But neither she nor Anthony wanted any of them to feel alone and cut off.

" No thanks..." He replied, Kalel gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

" I know right now is...a difficult time for you, and everyone goes through grief in their own way...but at least eat something, or...talk to us" Said Kalel, Kevin shook his head he heard her sigh and heard footsteps walking away before the door closed.

Kalel walked back and smiled as Anthony, Kimberly and Matthew were messing around as they were also cooking. Anthony, took a plate of hamburger and fries, and took it to the room, his brother on the bed under the covers.

" Kev, I brought you dinner." Said Anthony, Kevin shook his head.

" Can you leave it there?" He asked, Anthony nodded and set it down on the bed, before sitting down on the bed himself, he noticed how Kevin seemed to almost shrink away from him...which was...odd to say the least. But then again, everyone grieved in their own way...but he didn't want his brother to retreat into a corner by himself.

" Kev, its not healthy to stay cooped up like this, if you need to talk then Kalel and I are always willing to listen. " Said Anthony, Kevin could hear the worry in his brother's voice. He considered telling him, when the conversation with his dad came to mind.

"_ Don't listen to him, he's never once actually cared about you, all he cares about is about the money he's getting, you're just baggage to him...trust me, son...you'll see soon enough."_

" I just wanna be alone right now." Said the teen, Anthony bit back the sigh about to escape, his brother was stubborn jut like him. But, Anthony was patient, so he'd wait until Kevin was ready.

" Ok, well...just think about what I said." Said Anthony softly, once he was out of the room he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck...feeling like a failiure and it was only night one. He went back, and he and Kalel told Matthew and Kimberly that they were going to be living with them from now on. Kimberly looked at them oddly.

" Why?" She asked, Kalel and Anthony exchanged a look.

" Matt why don't you go feed Bukki and Pip?" Asked Anthony, Matthew nodded and immediately went to go find the cat food, giving Kalel and Anthony privacy with Kimberly.

" Come here sweetheart." Said Anthony, Kimberly went around the table, and sat in Anthony's lap wondering why he and Kalel looked so sad.

" Um, honey listen...your mom was...she was really, really sick and...well, " Kalel paused, feeling the tears beginning to form in her eyes. Anthony cleared his throat, and sighed, as she looked up a him with her large, hazel eyes. he bit his lip wondering how to say this.

" Its not easy to say this but mom is...she's not coming home." Said Anthony softly, Kimberly sniffled and looked up at Anthony with teary eyes. No...Anthony was lying...mommy was coming back...but wouldn't she have come for them already? Or at least had daddy come pick them up?

" Why?" She asked, with a small sniffle.

" Its hard to explain...sometimes...sometimes these things happen and we don't know why or how...but, she's not going to hurt anymore...she's in heaven." Said Kalel gently, Kimberly cuddled up to Anthony, and cried as her big brother held her in his arms. He sighed and looked over at Kalel, who seemed to be on the verge of tears herself...just like he was.

After dinner, and having tucked Matthew and Kimberly in, Anthony washed the dishes while Kalel was putting the leftovers away. They looked up, when Kimberly came out of the room dragging along her blankie.

" Hey honey, what're you doing up?" Asked Kalel softly, Anthony looked back and smiled softly at the toddler. Kimberly looked down at her pj pants which were wet, the two adults immediately looked at each other.

" Did you have an accident?" She asked, Kimberly nodded and tugged at her p.j. pants, not liking how cold the pee was. Kalel cleared her throat, as did Anthony while Anthony had helped his mom out a few times whenever the boys peed themselves as toddlers, Kalel had never really done so.

" Ok, um Kalel's gonna clean you up, and I'll wash your sheets but next time go pee before you go to bed, or get up if you feel like you need to ok?" Said Anthony, she nodded and took Kalel's hand as she went to the bathroom, while Anthony went into the room and to get the sheets, he chuckled softly as his brother was reading.

" I thought you were asleep." Said Anthony, Matthew looked up from his book.

" Its kind of hard to sleep when Kimmy's next to you having nightmares." Said Matthew, Anthony furrowed his brows, the twelve year old nodded his head.

" I was sleeping and I heard her crying for mom, and whimpering...I thought it was just a dream, until I smelled pee that's when she got up and went to go get you." Said Matthew. Anthony set the sheets in the dirty laundry before sitting down on the bed.

" Did you have nightmares too?" He asked, the twelve year old looked down, he didn't want to admit it but he too had been experiencing a few nightmares. He hugged Anthony, who immediately hugged him back.

" Its ok, nothing's gonna hurt you we won't let it." Said Anthony reassuringly, he recalled having nightmares when his father died too...they weren't enjoyable at all. Matthew sniffed and clung to Anthony, he looked up as Kevin rolled over to his side, looking on...it was hard to choose who to believe his dad, or Anthony. Matthew set the book down, and laid back on the bed.

" Feeling better?" He asked.

The twelve year old nodded, Anthony tucked him in and after bidding him goodnight left the room.

In the Bathroom, after Kalel had given her a bath and changed her into some new pajamas, Kalel sat down on the toilet, at eye level with the toddler.

" Ok honey, why'd you wet the bed?" Asked Kalel softly, Kimberly sniffed and told her about the nightmare the older woman hugged her comfortingly. It wasn't fair that they had to go through this.

" You wanna sleep with me and Anthony tonight?" She asked, Kimberly nodded as Kalel picked her up, clinging to her big brother's fiance...her dream had been super scary...it was mommy going into her room just like yesterday...but the room was pitch black and there were scary noises coming from it...and when she'd gone in there was a monster. At least with Kalel and Anthony it wouldn't be so bad...hopefully.

" Ok, sheets are in the dirty laundry, and...where are you taking her?" Asked Anthony curiously.

" To our room, she's sleeping there tonight." Said Kalel, Kimberly nodded, Anthony nodded and followed after them, chuckling as Kimberly immediately begn to play with Pip as soon as Kalel set her down.

" Aww, thats so cute." Said Kalel, as she and Anthony got into the bed, Kimberly snuggled inbetween them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we are at the funeral, and god this is one of the most deppressing chapters I've ever written, but, I hope that I did justice to the topic, and portrayed funerals accuratly. And...yeah.**

* * *

It was cloudy, and grey...then again, why should they really expect anything different. Anthony put on his suit, and looked at his reflection in the mirror, he remembered showing it to his mom, but now instead of her there seeing him wear it to his wedding...he'd be wearing it to her funeral. He looked back, as Kalel placed a hand on his shoulder. Her blue eyes looking up at him sadly, she wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug...when they saw Kevin, Matt and Kimberly at the doorway.

Their faces downcast, the couple reached out, and immediately Matt and Kimberly rushed over and hugged them tightly. Kevin bit his lip, and went over to them...hugging them tightly. Anthony and Kalel tried hard not to cry, instead holding the three kids, who were already crying...they let go and got into the car, driving to the cemetary...Anthony looked back, as Ian, Melanie, and the rest of the Smosh Crew were there...Ian placed a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder.

" It'll be ok..." He whispered, though he wasn't sure himself.

They made their way, over to the sight, and they listened as the reverand said his speech...with Anthony not really paying attention, his brown eyes looked down at the casket, still unable to believe that this was happining. Kalel held his hand on one side, and Ian held his other hand on the other supportively, both looked to the other...they were going to do everything they could to help Anthony and his siblings.

Ian looked down, as Kimberly went from her dad and clung to his leg, and Matt went to cling to Kalel.

They both looked down at the casket, their eyes red, and puffy, from crying. Matt sniffed, and closed his eyes as he hugged Kalel, who hugged him with her free arm, rubbed his back soothingly. He knew it was his fault...because if he'd gotten there sooner...if he'd been just a little bit faster he might've gotten there on time and helped his mom...it was all his fault.

Kimberly looked up at Ian, who looked down at her, his heart breaking...she only got to spend three years with her mother, while Anthony and the others got to spend so much...it wasn't fair. Anthony's mom was a sweet, kind woman who always treated him like a fourth son...it wasn't fair that she died this way...she deserved better. He blamed the doctors, he blamed the sickness.

Kevin stood by with his dad, not really listening to what the reverand was saying, he felt hollow and angry at the world for doing this...for taking his mom away from him...he shook his head and walked off, not really caring if anyone was paying attention or not. He felt his face grow hot, and his tears fall down his cheek...his vision getting blurrier, and blurrier as he did so.

Finally, after a few minutes, he looked up, as Anthony placed a hand on his shoulder. The teenager hugged his brother, and cried onto his shirt.

" Its not fair." He cried.

" I know." Said Anthony, hugging him and letting him cry...at the wake, people came to the house, and paid their respects...Anthony sat there, not really paying attention as people came up to him and offered up their respects, it was like his body was on autopilot. Kalel looked up at Ian, who sighed.

" So, how'er we gonna help?" He asked, Kalel shook her head.

" Just being there I guess, and supporting hi...them, and...I hate seeing them this way." Said Kalel softly, as she looked at the four siblings, Ian nodded...he hated it just as much as she did.

" I do too." Said Ian, before going over to his best friend and hugging him tightly. Anthony hugged Ian back, and cried on his best friend's shoulder...Kalel looked on sadly, before shaking her head.

Kimberly sat on the bed, hugging her stuffed bunny to her chest staring at the picture of her mommy on the bedside table.

" Hey honey..." Said Mari softly, The toddler looked back at her and Joven, tears in her large hazel eyes. Mari sat down next to her, and looked around the pink room...the stuffed animals on shelves and the dolls in a corner of the room.

" I want my mommy." She cried, looking up at them. Mari covered her mouth, trying not to cry...Joven knelt down and hugged her, the toddler cried on Joven's shoulder as the gamer rubbed her back.

Matthew sat in his room, curled up on the bed...looking up as Lasercorn and Sohinki walked in, they were Anthony and Ian's friends...he knew that much...Sohinki sat down, and looked down at the twelve year old...he himself had lost his grandfather sometime ago, so he knew what the twelve year old felt like...Matthew went over and hugged him.

After the wake, they went back, to Anthony and Kalel's house, and sat in the dining room.

" So, Kalel and I have been talking...and since you're going to be living with us now, Kevin, you and Matt will share a room, and Kimberly's going to sleep in the other room that was going to be the office." Said Anthony.

" How come she gets her own room?" Asked Kevin.

" Because, you two are closer in age, and she's a girl." Said Kalel, Kevin gave a small scoff and sat back.

" And because Sacramento is five hours away, we're going to have to find new schools for you, here in L.A." Said Anthony, the two boys immediately looked up at Anthony and Kalel in surprise.

" Wait what? but what about all my friends?! and..and...what about our old house?" Asked Matthew, Kalel cleared her throat.

" You'll make new friends here, and you can still keep in touch with your old friends, and the old house is...well, we'll get your stuff, and move it here, we're gonna try everything we can to make you guys as comfortable as possible."

The two boys sighed, and looked down, neither seemed to be happy about this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I really, reallly, and I mean really hope that I'm getting the emotions and feelings of grief right, and doing the topic justice. With that being said, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it **

* * *

Dinner was quiet and awkward to say the least, then again neither of the two boys were exactly happy with Kalel and Anthony right now. It wasn't fair that they'd just lost their mom and now they'd lose their friends. Couldn't they have waited a week or so at most, to give them time to adjust?

" I'm done." Said Kevin, picking his plate up and taking it to the sink.

" Me too." Said Matthew, following after his older brother. Kimberly looked at the two boys, before looking at Kalel and Anthony curiously. Kalel cleared her throat, well...that could've gone better...but she supposed that maybe it had been a little bit unfair.

" Are you finished too honey?" She asked softly, Kimberly nodded.

" Ok c'mon lets go give you a bath then." She chuckled as Kimberly gave a little "stinkface", clearly not wanting a bath. Then again she was three.

" Oh c'mon, its a bath, Baths aren't bad." Said Kalel, as she walked off with Kimberly, Anthony went to the kitchen where the two boy were at the sink talking...they stopped when they saw their older brother. Anthony sighed and went closer, leaning against the Fridge.

" Hey, I know neither of you are happy right now."

Kevin scoffed in response and looked away.

" Uh yeah, you didn't even ask if we did want to go." Said the fourteen year old stubbornly. His father's words running in his mind, Matthew stood there in the corner watching the two...his eyes wide wondering where this was going, for as long as he could remember it had always been him and Kevin fighting. Rarely did Kevin and Anthony fight, squabble and bicker yes but this..well.

" Look I understand that the timing sucks, that its going to be a big change...but Kev, look at it from our point of view. We can't be able to drive five ours, to and from Sacramento every single day." Said Anthony, trying to reason with the teenager.

" You do that for Smosh!" He exclaimed, Anthony sighed in response.

" But thats only for a couple of days, I don't go there everyday." Said Anthony, " This is for the best, I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but its going to get better...trust me."

" I hate you." Mumbled the fourteen year old, catching Anthony and Matthew by surprise...the twelve year old looked up at his two brothers. Anthony nodded, and looked down at the ground, as Kevin brushed past him. He looked up at Matthew, who turned around and began to do the dishes.

" You can leave them, I'll do them." Said Anthony softly. Matthew nodded, and dried his hands, before going over to Anthony and giving him a hug.

" Its not fair..." Said Matthew, at least if his mom was around they wouldn't have to move, and Anthony and Kevin wouldn't be fighting. Anthony gently brushed some of his brother's bangs away. and hugged him back, Matthewc looked up at Anthony.

" Kevin was saying how his dad said you didn't really like us." Said Matthew, Anthony's eyes widened...so that had explained at least some of Kevin's sudden mood.

" Well his dad is wrong, Kalel and I love you alot, and we want whats best for you...even if it doesn't seem like it from time to time. We want you to be happy, and safe, if it really bothers you that much I'll talk to Kalel about it, and we'll figure something out. Ok?" Said Anthony sincerely, Matthew nodded...and Anthonyruffled his hair slightly.

" Ok, now get to bed...I love you."

" Love you too." Said Matthew before heading off to the bedroom, He went in, to see Kalel sitting on the bed reading Kimberly a bedtime story, while Kevin was in bed, his earphones plugged in. Anthony went in, and after both tucked in Kimberly and Matthew, Anthony went over to Kevin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Good night, I love you." Kevin shrugged his hand off and turned his music up higher, Anthony sighed, and went outside, where he told everything to Kalel in the kitchen.

" Well we already told them that they were going to move schools, and if we change our minds now thats only going to make things worse." Said Kalel, Anthony bit his lip as she went on. " My mo-...I was taught, that when you tell a kid something you have to follow through."

" But maybe we were being abit unfair, I mean..if this means that much to them." Said Anthony.

" And whats that gonna teach them? that if they say they hate us, we'll give into their demands? I know it sucks...I know that maybe I'm coming off as harsh but, we have to follow through with what we've already told them...otherwise, next time we say something their not gonna take it seriously." Said Kalel, growing up with a younger brother she knew what it was like...just as much as Anthony did.

Anthony sighed, knowing she made some valid points, he just wished that it didn't make him feel so bad...when an idea struck him.

" Ok, we'll try it out, and if it ever gets to the point that, they can't take it then...what if we moved back to Sacramento?" He asked, Kalel furrowed her brows, well...technically Anthony did work on Smosh in Sacramento, and well...she sighed recalling what she'd just said.

" I'll think about it." She replied. Anthony nodded and bothed heaved great big sighs, with Anthony wrapping his arms around her waist.

" I had no idea it was going to be this complicated." Mumbled Anthony under his breath.

" And we're just getting started." Said Anthony, he smiled softly, and sighed in the bedroom Matthew looked over to see Kimberly was sleeping, before going over to Kevin.

" Anthony says Frank's wrong, and...well...why do you believe him?" Asked Matthew, Kevin looked back at his brother, and furrowed his brow.

" I mean, before when mom was here...you'd get really, really mad whenever Frank even looked at Anthony funny, how come now you believe him?" He asked curiously.

" Because he's the only one I have left...you and I are lucky, we have our dads...Anthony doesn't, mom was the only parent he had left...but for us...you, me, and Kim...our dads are all we have. Anthony doesn't need us...he has Kalel and Ian, and his other friends." Said Kevin, Matthew looked down. Before something clicked in his mind.

" But when mom was around, my dad wasn't there...and neither was Frank, yeah Frank liked you but he'd hit Anthony and would yell at me...and my dad wasn't there at all...remember how Anthony would get groceries, and even though mom told him not to he'd get candy for us anyway? " Said Matthew, Kevin immediately sat up and looked at his little brother.

" Pick a side will you? first your're on my side, and then you're on Anthony's? Pick one." He replied, Matthew glared at him.

" I bet if mom were here you wouldn't be such a jerk!" He exclaimed, and that was when Kevin's fist collided with Matthew's face, who immediately tackled his older brother. Kimverly looked up, and rubber her weary eyes...she tilted her head to the side and crept closer.

" Hey why-" She was interrupted when someone's foot hit her face. She screamed and immediately began crying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is the latest chapter of To take care of and I hope you guys like it XD**

* * *

Anthony and Kalel rushed into the room, turning on the lights to find a crying Kimberly, and the two boys immediately stopping. With Kevin grabbing on to Matthew's hair by its roots, and Matthew ready to punch him yet again.

" What is going on here?" Asked Anthony, both boys immediately pointed to each other.

" He started it!" They yelled simultaneously as they glared at each other, with Kimberly still crying and holding her face. Kalel went over to Kimberly, whilst Anthony seperated the two boys...and after determining that Kimberly's jaw was ok, save for a bit of swelling.

Kalel took Kimberly to the other room, to get her something so that the swelling could go down.

" Ok guys, one at a time, whats this about?" Asked Anthony, as the two boys sat on the bed, looking down at the ground. Each casting each other dirty looks, before looking back at the ground...now this Anthony was kind of used to, Matt and Kevin almost always fought...it wasn't anything new. It usually never got this far before.

" He's being a butthead." Said Matthew pointing to Kevin.

" Shut up twerp." Said the fourteen year old.

" Hey, one, don't call each other names ok? and second of all, Kevin let him finish." Said Anthony, in his best authoritative voice. Kevin scoffed and looked away.

" Yes dad," He mumbled under his breath, making Matthew scowl at him. Anthony chose to ignore that comment, and cleared his throat motioning for Matthew to continue. He listened as Matthew told him what happened, and it hurt to hear that that was how Kevin felt...then again he knew who to blame for putting those feelings of doubt in his mind.

" Matt step outside please." Said Anthony, the twelve year old nodded and went outside, where Kalel was with Kimberly, trying to make her feel better...just like their mom would, he turned and went to the living room. Sitting down with Bukki and Pip.

" Kev, look he's your dad and I understand that...but what he says isn't true, I love you so much, both Kalel and I really, really do. " Said Anthony softly, Kevin looked up at him...seeing the sincerity in his eyes. Matt's words playing in his mind...he was confused.

On the one hand...Anthony was his brother and had always been there for him...but on the other hand, it was his dad.

" I'm not asking you to pick a side, theres room for two of us...we both love you very much." Said Anthony, though on the inside he really didn't like his Stepfather very much, he really didn't want Kevin to hate his dad or hate him either.

" So, does this mean I'm not in trouble?" He asked, Anthony smiled and gave a small chuckle.

" Nice try, you're grounded for tommorrow night, same thing with Matthew." Said Anthony, Kevin groaned and laid back down. Anthony smiled and went to the living room where he saw Matthew asleep with Pip curled up next to him...he smiled and carried him back to the room. Tucking him in, when Kalel went in and tucked Kimberly back in as well.

The next day after breakfeast, Reg came by to escort them to the house, and get the kids' stuff...when he noticed the bruise on his daughter's face and the bandaid on Matthew's nose.

" What happened?" He asked, both kids immediately pointed at Kevin, who glared at the two of them.

" There was a fight last night but we took care of it." Said Anthony, immediately coming to his brother's defense. While Reg, wasn't like Frank, he was stern, and did have a tendency to yell.

" Yeah, everythings all taken care of, punishments were given, everythings fine." Said Kalel, Reg nodded and looked at the couple.

" Still, if theres anymore trouble don't be afraid to send them to me, I'll give them a real punishment." He replied, Anthony and Kalel lookaed down awkwardly. Reg didn't hit the kids, but he was rather brutal in his punishing methods, the kids took a slight step back so that they were closer to Kalel and Anthony. Except for Kimberly, who looked up at her brothers curiously.

They drove to the house, and Ian, Mel, Mari, Joven, Sohinki, and Lasercorn were there to help them pack the stuff and load it into the cars. Anthony was in his old room, as he and Ian were getting the remaining stuff that was still there.

" What're these stains on th poster?" Asked Kalel, looking up at the poster of the naked girls. Ian and Anthony flushed, and immediately turned away making her jaw drop.

" Oh ew!"She exclaimed in disgust, Mel went over and saw the stains on the posters. Before looking back at the two guys.

" I don't wanna know, " She turned back to Kalel." So, your sister in law needs help figuring out what princess dress to wear, and what to put in the box."

Kalel followed her to the toddler's room, Anthony went over and took the poster down. Throwing it away, as Ian gave a small chuckle.

" Well that was awkward, anyway how've you been?" He asked. Anthony sighed and told Ian everything that had gone on. Ian placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, his blue eyes meeting his friend's brown ones.

" Don't worry ok? I mean Kev's a smart kid, he's not going to be fooled by his douche of a dad. And, if you guys need a place to stay while you're looking for houses here in Sacramento, you can always stay at myine and Mel's place." Said Ian, with a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey everyone, so today I've updated a few more of my stories, yay!, and...yeah, heres this one which is going to be full of lots of fluffy goodness. XD**

* * *

" Thanks Ian," Said Anthony with a small smile, Ian nodded and once they were done packing things they went down the hall, where Kimberly was prancing around the living room, in a green dress with fairy wings on her back, waving a wand. Ian and Anthony chuckled.

" Imma fairy!" She exclaimed.

" And now you can fly like one." Said Joven jokingly picking her up, and twirling her around, Kimberly squealed happily and laughed.

" Careful Joven." Said Anthony, making Joven chuckle.

" Don't worry Anthony, I'm being extra careful." Said Joven, with a confident smile, as he continued to twirl the toddler around, He stopped, and set her down, she giggled and laid down on the floor as the room spun fast several times. Anthony smiled and picked her up.

" K, thats everything." Said Kevin, arriving with his box.

" You sure? You've got all your clothes and everything? How about you Matty?" Asked Kalel, Matt nodded, and once everything was organized, the kids took their boxes and put them in the rooms, while Joven,Anthony and Ian were setting up Kimberly's old bed in the office area. Lasercorn, Mari and Sohinki, were constructing the desk and drawers.

" I think my heart is melted." Said Meghan teasingly.

" Why?" Said Kalel.

" Because your sister in law hasn't let go of that doll I got her, she just looks so cute!" Squealed the dark haired Youtuber making Kalel chuckle. Meghan and Joey had come over, and Meghan had gotten Kimberly a doll. Upon which Kimberly immediately glomped Meghan and called her one of her " favoritest people ever." And currently was not letting it go.

" Little girls hold dolls all the time Meghan." Said Joey teasingly,

" I know but she's so cute...Anthony can I just take your sister home with me!?" She asked.

" No, you can't!" Said Anthony from the other room, chuckling as Meghan gave a small fake pout.

" C'mon Pincess Meghan!" Exclaimed Kimberly running over and tugging on Meghan's shirt. Meghan tried hard not to squeal, while Kalel giggled and Joey rolled his eyes.

" What is it honeybun?" She asked.

" Disney time!" She exclaimed happily, Meghan giggled and followed after her, joining her on the couch. Leaving Joey and Kalel in the kitchen making lunch, Kalel giggled as Joey sighed.

" Oh come on, wheres your sense of humoranya? " She teased.

" How've you been holding up?" He asked with a small chuckle. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

" Its been tough, but we're adjusting...and I'm just glad that they're happy right now, I can't imagine how hard it is to lose your mom." She replied sadly, Joey nodded. He lifted an eyebrow as e heard Kevin and Matthew arguing.

" Ok I'm going to count to three and the fighting better stop or...something! 1...2..." The arguing stopped and Kalel smiled and gave a small nod as if saying mission accomplished. Making Joey chuckle, still he felt kind of sorry for her...all of these kids being just forced onto her, and making her and Anthony put everything on pause.

Matthew got out of Kevin's room and went to go tell Kalel..when he heard Joey talking to his sister in law.

" Isn't this kind of too much though? I mean Anthony has Smosh, and all of its combined channels, you have WULAS, plus your fashion line, and you have to take care of Bukki and Pip...and on top of that, you have all of thse kids." Said Joey, Kalel sighed and shrugged once again. " Aren't you going to get exhausted?"

Matthew looked down guiltily, he didn't want to be any trouble for Kalel and Anthony, so...did that mean that he and his brother and sister, were bothering them by being there?

" Honestly, I know its going to be exhausting and tiring, and alot of work." She replied, when she heard a sniffle. She and Joey looked back to see Matthew standing there.

" Matt honey I-" She was interrupted by him running off. She sighed, and immediately went after him. Meghan looked up, as Matthew ran past, and out the door, slamming it behind him. She paused the movie and stood up as Kalel came.

" What happened?" She asked standing up.

" Anthony and the others came in, and Kalel bit her lip.

" Matt ran away after hearing something..and...oh my god." Said Kalel, completely frazzled, and worried.

" Well, can't you call him on a cellphone or something?" Asked Lasercorn.

" Mom said she was going to give him a cellphone this Christmas..." Said Anthony, with a slight wince, as did the others.

" I'll go look for him." Sai Anthony, kissing Kalel's forehead and hugging her before he, and the others went outside.

" Was wrong, Pincess Meghan?" Asked Kimberly looking up at Meghan who smiled at her.

" Nothing honey, um we're gonna keep watching the movie, ok? just...keep calm." Said Meghan, playing the movie, Kalel sighed and shook her head...going back to the kitchen and leaning against the counter.

" So, what did you mean it by?"

She looked up as Kevin leaned against the doorway, looking at her curiously.

" I was going to say that it was worth it...that its gonna be hard, but worth it...we love each and everyone of you...all three of you. I guess now that I think about it...I it sounded like I was complaining? I dunno." Said Kalel, rubbing her templed, when Kevin went over and gave her a hug which she accepted.

Anthony looked around as he drove for any sign of Matt, the thirteen year old couldn't have gone very far...he immediately parked the car, when he saw his little brother on a park bench.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is the latest chapter, I hope you guys all like it XD and...yeah**

* * *

Anthony got out of the car, in which Ian immediately texted the others to tell them they'd found Matt, and were going to be on their way soon. Matthew looked up as his eldest brother sat down next to him. His brown eyes filled with worry and concern.

" Hey bud, why'd you run off like that?" Asked Anthony curiously. Of his three siblings, Matthew had always been the more quiet and shyer one. Wile Kevin was more direct and blunt, and Kimberly was abit of a charmer...Matthew however, wasn't as loud or as outgoing as the other two were. Which was why oftentimes, Anthony tried to encourage him the most by putting him in a couple of videos. It was however very out of character for Matt do do this...normally it was Kevin who ran out, or ran away.

Matthew sniffled and looked up at him.

" I'm sorry." Said the twelve year old, hugging Anthony, who immediately hugged him back.

" Just don't ever do that again." Said Anthony, he'd been so afraid that something might've happened. He was just glad his brother was safe.

" I heard Kalel talking with her friend." Said Matthew, Anthony nodded and listened as Matthew told him what he'd heard...he gently wiped away the preteen's tears.

" Did you let her finish? She was probably going to say that yeah, its hard but...its worth it, Kalel and I love all of you. Yes, we do have Smosh, Wulas and all sorts of other stuff but you, Kev and Kimmy come first. Its no trouble at all." Said Anthony, Matthew nodded, and sniffed once again. Perhaps he should've let her finish...but he just felt so guilty and she had sounded so tired.

" C'mon lets go." Said Anthony taking his brother and leading him back to the car.

" Hey kiddo, you ok?" Said Ian, as Matt entered.

" Yeah." He replied, with a small sniffle, Ian reached back and tousled his hair affectionately with a small smile, he was glad he was ok and nothing really bad had happened.

Kevin went back to his room, when Kalel told him Matt was ok, and was on his way back, she smiled as Meghan let out a sigh of relief, and went back to watch the movie with Kimberly. Kalel sighed and rubbed her temples before looking at Joey.

" Why did that come up?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

" Well its just it seems unfair, that you're being forced to throw your life away because, you have to take care of kids that aren't even yours. I mean, they do have dads don't they?" He asked, Meghan poked her head in, her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened. Kalel narrowed her eyes.

" Yes they do, but Anthony is the legal guardian...and by extension, I am too. which makes them my kids, by default." Said Kalel, trying to keep calm. Joey immediately lifted his hands.

" I'm just saying you're not going to be able to do much of anything anymore. You're still young, Kids will just get in the way of that." He replied, Kalel's hands immediately found their way to her hips.

" Excuse me? who do you think you are?!"

" So honey you wanna put in your earphones? lets do that." Said Meghan, Kimberly nodded and headed to her room, while Meghan went over to her friends.

" Ok, both of you need to simmer down, Joey, that was rude of you to say, and Kalel I'm sure he didn't mean it the way it sounded. Now both of you need to take a chill pill." Said Meghan in a serious tone.

" Pincess Meghan I gots Hello Kitty ones!" Exclaimed the three year old excitedly, immediately Meghan smiled at the toddler.

" Ok honey, I'll be right there." She replied in a sweet manner, before immediately being very serious. and looking at her two friends, she'd never really seen them get into an argument before. They looked up, as Anthony and Ian walked in with Matt, followed by the others. Kalel immediately turned to Matt.

" Hey, you ok?" She asked, in an almost motherly like tone.

" Y- yeah." He replied, looking down at the ground. Kalel went over and hugged him,, the twelve year old hugged her back thinking back to what Anthony said. He could tell she'd been really worried as well.

" Don't ever do that again ok." She replied, he nodded as he continued to hug her. Joey walked past her and left making her sigh. Anthony furrowed his brow and looked from Kalel to the door, when Meghan shook her head and waved her hand as if saying just forget it. They went back to setting up the furniture when it was time to go. Promising to be back to set up the furniture in the boys' room tommorrow.

" So, what happened?" Asked Anthony, Kalel told him everything and Anthony immediately tensed up.

" Who does he think he is?" He asked, Kalel sighed.

" I understand where he's coming from but he could've said it in a way that wasn't so...rude." He said, Kalel placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Just let it go, I'm sure that when we're all calmed down we'll take care of it, like mature, reasonable adults." Said Kalel, when Kevin interjected.

" Or make videos about it." They looked back as Kevin came by with his phone and showing them a Youtube Video on his cellphone. It was a small vlog, of Joey commenting on how he'd only tried to give Kalel advice and how she and Anthony had taken things the wrong way, and how they were supposed to be his friends...yadda yadda. Kalel groaned and rubbed her temples.

" Can I-"

" No Kevin you cannot put a troll comment." Said Anthony, Kevin shrugged and walked away.

" Great, I just can't wait to login and see all the flames we're gonna get." Said Kalel sarcastically. Anthony went behind her, and rubbed her shoulders...noting that she did seem to be tired and under alot of stress, she smiled as he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her.

" Its gonna be ok." Said Anthony, kissing her.

" Sorry." They looked back at the preteen standing there, Kalel smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Its not your fault, but next time don't run off like that ok?" Said Kalel, he nodded and smiled up at her, before going back to the living room Anthony wrapped his arm around Kalel's shoulders, as they went to the living room. Kalel pulled out the camera and began to vlog.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so Here is the next chapter which I hope you like, and yay we get to see other Youtubers XD anway, I know Joey seemed abit OOC last chapter, but I needed dramatic tension...which probavly isn't a good excuse, but yeah...um I hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

The next day, after going around and searching for schools...and coming up with nothing...they decided to take the kids to the park. Kevin sat on the bench nearbye, texting on his cellphone, while Kimberly immediately went to the junglegym, with Matthew after her. They were soon joined by a couple of other kids.

" Oh, what a day." Said a blond woman who seemed to be talking into a camera.

Kalel looked at Anthony curiously, before turning to the woman. Kalel furrowed her brow.

" Excuse me, are you a Youtuber?" Asked Kalel, in a way it was to make conversation but also..because she was curious. The oman nodded, and seemed abit flustered that she'd been caught talking to a camera in public. Kalel smiled warmly at her, as did Anthony.

" I'm Kayli Butler, and.." She stopped and her eyes lit up in recognition.

" You're Anthony and Kalel!, oh its so nice to meet you." Said Kayli, immediately putting the camera away so as to talk better. When she noticed the three kids, she smiled and asked curiously.

" Are they yours?" She asked.

" Technically, their my siblings." Said Anthony, they explained what happened and Kayli felt her heart go out to the two Youtubers.

" Well, hang in there, and if you ever want to schedual a play date, or have someone to look after them for you, I'm ready to help." Said Kayli, with a small smile turning to her own kids. " I know what its like to raise kids, and do what we do."

Kalel and Anthony smiled when they noticed that the girl Matthew was talking too and playing with seemed to be around his age and...they did get along fairly well.

" Is that your daughter?" Asked Anthony. Kayli nodded and wondered where they were going with that, when Anthony cleared his throat realizing how creepy that sounded.

" Sorry its just, we're looking for a school around here for them and, well.." Said Anthony, Kayli nodded now knowing where they were getting at.

" Brailee is in 6th grade, and Gage is in Kindergarden, if you want I can give you the name and Address of the school." Said Kayli, digging in her purse for a slip of paper, when she finally found a spare paper, and a pen, in which she jotted down the School's information and handed it to them.

" Its in a good neighborhood, in a good district, the teachers are great, and theres even a Highschool across the street for your other brother." Said Kayli, with a small smile. " Not to mention, your brother will already have a friend there if you do decide on enrolling them there."

" Thank you so much." Said Kalel graciously.

" You're welcome, and if you have any questions or if theres anything else you need, here is my cellphone number."

Matthew looked as his brother and sister inlaw were talking to Brailee's mom...about what? he didn't know but it seemed like it was going well, considering howmuch laughing and smiling there was. He ducked as Brailee almost got him, he laughed as he ran from her, since she was 'it'. Brailee laughed and poked his sides tickling him. He blushed as she giggled along with him.

" I hope you get to go to school with us, its gonna be so cool. The playground is big, and the teachers are nice, and every friday we get pizza!" She replied, Matthew smiled he did like the sound of that.

Anthony had told them that if they didn't like it in their new schools after a week, then they'd move back to Sacramento, and they could go to their old schools. ut, he really did want to try going to Brailee's school, since it did seem fun, and at least there he'd already have one friend. They talked about the videos their families did, and he told her to maybe watch a few Smosh videos.

After another hour or two, it was time for Brailee and Gage to go.

" Bye Matt!" Called Kimberly, waving to him as she and her brother ran to their mom...Matt and Kimberly smiled and waved...their smiles faltering when they saw the two kids walking off with their mom...and suddenly they really didn't feel like being in the park anymore. Anthony went over and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, and picked up Kimberly. Matthew sighed and hugged Anthony as they headed back, with Kalel and Kevin.

" You guys wanna get some icecream?" He asked. They looked at him and smiled, after getting icecream they headed back home, Kimberly immediately made a mad dash towards Bukki, and Pip, and began playing with them. Anthony called the school, and set up an appointment, when Kalel looked up as Kevin came in.

" Um, this weekend is my dad's weekend...so, um are you gonna take me there or is he picking me up?" Asked Kevin.

" I'd feel better, if I took you there." Said Kalel.

" Well I can do it, I need to head on over to Sacramento anyway to film some Smoshgames stuff." Said Anthony.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone's associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I think I might be getting sick...I hope not XC, anyway...here is the next installment and I thought of a scary story, yay! and you guys are just like...Halloween is over, I know but hey In my defence I love coming up with scary stuff XD. Anyway, on with the capter XD**

* * *

They'd enrolled the kids into their respective schools, and were to start on Monday...the week flying by very fast until finally, it was Friday. And despite begging, pleading and trying desperately to change his mind...Anthony still decided to take Kevin over to Frank's house. Since the shoots and stuff had to be done on that day, after breakfeast and making sure Kevin had everything.

" I'd still feel alot better if you at least let me come with you, or even better, If I took him instead of you." Said Kalel, Anthony hugged her and kissed her.

" Don't worry so muc, I'll be ok." Said Anthony with a small smile. Kalel sighed as he went over and hugged and kissed Kimberly and Matthew.

" Be good for Kalel, ok? I'll be home soon."

Kevin followed Anthony to the car, and all the while on the way over was quiet.

" You ok?" Asked Anthony.

" Yeah, its gonna be weird...being over there." Said Kevin, having gotten used to bein in L.A. for the week, it was going to be strange going from L.A. to Sacaramento and back every time he had to go to his dad's house.

" I know its an adjustment." Said Anthony, recalling how he'd have to go to San Diego to visit his dad. " But you'll get used to it."

Kevin gave a small scoff and began using his phone. He really wished that they didn't have to move or switch schools, but at least they were willing to listen. Once they pulled up to Frank's house Kevin exited, as did Anthony.

" Wait, I thought you had to go film Smosh stuff." Said Kevin in confusion.

" I do, I just wanna talk to Frank about some stuff." Said Anthony, Kevin's eyes widened he knew that it wasn't going to end well.

" I dunno I mean you should probably just go I -I mean."

" Its gonna be ok, I'll be fine." Said Anthony sincerely, although deep down inside Kevin highly doubted that. When they went up to the house, Anthony rang the doorbell. Frank greeted Kevin first, when he noticed Anthony standing there.

" Y'know Kev, its a good thing you're here I've got a great father-son weekend planned...you and your dad d-"

" Dad, don't." Said Kevin, Anthony sighed and shook his head.

" I just came to drop off Kevin and to talk about aome stuff." Said Anthony, Frank scowled at him, Kevin looked on his eyes as wide as saucers.

" Kevin get inside." Ordered Frank, the fourteen year old immediately looked at Anthony who gave a small smile and nodded. Kevin warily went to put his stuff in his room, leavin Anthony there with Frank.

"Why would you tell Kevin that I don't care about him and the others?" Asked Anthony, folding his arms across his chest. " I know you hate me, but don't drag them into this."

Frank smirked and shook his head.

" He's my son, the other two brats have Reg, and who do you have now? No one, the only reason you're taking care of them is because its obligation. When Lori was here how many times did you call or visit? How much time did you spend with her? Oh right, you didn't...you were busy with your girlfriend, Ian, doing whatever it was you were doing." Said Frank, Anthony narrowed his eyes.

" And where were you exactly after the divorce? I helped mom change every diaper, helped her through every tantrum, got groceries, took them to the hospital when they got sick what did you do?" He asked, before sighing. " Look just...we both care about Kevin and the others, why can't this one little fact make you just stop trying to make me the bad guy, and try to work togther?"

" I suggest you get off my porch before I backhand you for your lip." Threatened the older man. Anthony sighed and shook his head before walking off. He drove to the SmoshGames HQ where the others were. He lifted an eyebrow when he saw Joven and Ian with their shirts off caomparing each other's nipples.

" What're you guys doing and do I want to know?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

" Well, we were watching an old Lunchtime, y'know the one where we tried to see who has the biggest nipple? And then Joven says he has bigger nipples than I do." Said Ian, as he and Joven pulled both of their shirts down.

" Uh huh, so anyway , lets get the Gamebang started." Said Anthony, they nodded and quickly began playing. After finishing up, the sent the footage over to Wes.

" Ok so lunch?" Asked Lasercorn, they nodded in agreement and went to go get food, when Ian noticed there was something abit off about Anthony.

" You ok?" He asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine." Said Anthony with a small smile. Ian nodded and smiled softly, placing a hand onhis friend's shoulder.

" How're you all adjusting?" Asked Ian softly.

" Its been hard but, kind of fine for the most part, they satrat monday and...I'm alittle worried." Said Anthony, Ian nodded.

" I'm sure they'll do fine." Said Ian encouragingly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so the amazing Useful has graciousy helped mw with this awesome chapter. And, I do hope you guys like it...and...yeah. Tell me what you think XD**

* * *

" Thanks, and Ian listen um...can I ask you for a favor?" He asked, Ian nodded and looked at him.

" Sure man, what is it?" He asked.

" Before...this happened, Kalel and I had made plans to go to a friends house, for this get together thing, and-"

" And you want someone to babysit the kids?" Asked Ian, cutting him off...Anthony blushed and looked down, he didn't really like asking people for anything. But they'd promised Meghan that since they had to skip last year, they'd be there this year. And he was not going to take a three year old, and a twelve year old to a party where there might be alcohol.

" Um, if you wouldn't mind?" He asked.

" Sure, no prob your house or mine?" Asked Ian, Anthony smiled graciously at his best friend.

" Ours, but we'll be sure to put Bukki and Pip in another room." Said Anthony, considering Ian's allergies. After lunch, and waving godbye to the others, they filmed a Gametime with Smosh before heading to Anthony's house. Ian smiled as the kids ran out and immediately greeted him and Anthony with hugs..when he noticed.

" Wait, theres one missing." Said Ian, looking around dramatically making Matt and Kimberly chuckle.

" Kev's with his dad for the weekend, I dropped him off before heading to the SmoshGamesHQ." Said Anthony, as he and Ian walked in. Ian immediately tensed up at the mention of Anthony's ex-stepdad.

" He didn't...do anything did he?" Asked Ian, a slight protective edge to his tone. He knew that Frank and Anthony didn't exactly see eye to eye...to put it in a mild manner of speaking. And if he'd hurt Anthony in anyway, he was going to kick the older man's ass.

" No, everything's fine." Said Anthony with a small smile.

" Positive? because I can kick some major a-" He stopped himself short remembering that there were children in the room. " Butt, some major butt."

Anthony chuckled and affectionately rollde his eyes when Kalel walked out, all ready to go.

" Hey Ian, thanks for doing this." Said Kalel graciously, as she greeted Ian with a warm hug.

" No prob Kal," Said Ian, with a small smile.

" Ok guys, same rules at home apply here too, on Saturdays, be in bed by ten and no later than that, and absolutely no sugar before bed, you know how that gives you nightmares." Said Anthony, Matt and Kimberly smiled up at their oldest brother innocently.

" No scary movies before bed, and listen to Ian, since he's in charge, if theres any problems at all, Ian will call me or Anthony on our cellphones. " Said Kalel, as she and Anthony held up their cellphones.

" Got it." Said Matthew.

" Gotcha." Said Kimberly, Kalel and Anthony smiled and after bidding them goodbye were on their way to the party...though both had very mixed feelings. After all, they knew Ian, and knew that he could be trusted but...they were worried as well.

" Their ok, their with Ian, so I'd say their plenty safe." Said Anthony.

" I know but, I just can't help but worry." Said Kalel, before sighing. A buzz from Anthony's cellphone caught their attention.

" Well that was fast." Said Anthony jokingly, making Kalel chuckle. Anthony parked the car by the curb, so as not to get in an accident and looked at his phone. Reading the text from Shane; who was a good friend of theirs and Joey Graceffa.

_Hey man, watch Joey's recent vlog_.

He pulled up the young man's channel, pressing the play button.

"So, like, I was helping out Anthony and Kalel with their new 'kids' and moving in. Of course, I love them both to death, but taking on such a big responsibility is rather...difficult to see."  
Anthony's brows furrowed. He, like Kalel, thought Joey as a friend. But the young man was treading into some dangerous territory at the moment.

"I just mentioned it and was like, bitched off by them. Now, again, I love them both to death. But getting attacked like that? What the heck."  
At that point Anthony had enough, flicking off the phone. He sighed, his hands rubbing over his eyes. Beside him, Kalel, having been watching placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess we were a little harsh on him, but still!" She concluded, releasing an angry breath

"Maybe we should talk to him when we get there." Said Anthony, she nodded and Anthony began driving again.

* * *

"And that is how I won at Candyland, and Anthony learned to never again try to cheat me out of the last slice of pizza." Said Ian, Kimberly and Matthew chuckled. It was kind of funny listening to Ian, tell all of these embarrassing stories, about when he and Anthony were younger.

And Matt for one, couldn't wait for Anthony and Kalel to get back so he could tell them.

" Ok guys, so what say I order pizza, and we watch cartoons or something?" He asked, the kids nodded and after doing so, Ian sat down on the couch, trying to find a movie for them to watch.

* * *

Once at the party, after greeting Meghan and the other friends, Joey went up to them, greeting them with his wide smile.

" Hey glad you guys are here, I mean I know how busy you are nowadays." Said Joey, behind him Sawyer and a few others chuckled abit uncomfortably.

" Speaking of which, Joey can we talk to you in private?" Asked Kalel, with a small smile, iimmediately grabing her friend by the wrist and leading him to the kitchen. Joey had his arms crossed as Anthony and Kalel stood in front of him, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"Joey, we saw your recent blog..." Said Kalel, calmly.  
"Oh, that? I was just letting off a bit of steam, you know!" He defended, making Anthony and Kalel look at each other.

"Still, it really did hurt." Said Anthony, trying to reason with him.

"I'm allowed to say what I want on _my _vlog." Said Joey, abit defensively. Anthony sucked in his breath, not wanting to get angry at his friend. Kalel placed a hand on Anthony's shoulder.

"It just doesn't seem fair, you guys getting dumped with kids before you're married." Joey continued.

"They're my siblings, Joey. They'll be old enough to leave without babysitters or Kevin can watch them. It's not like a newborn baby." He winced at the words, thinking what he would expect if it WAS a newborn.

"Look, I'm sorry I disappointed you. Please, I just need some time, I'm practically going to lose you due to this...this responsibility. What if you can't do Smosh? And what if you have to do that but can't hang out—" Said Joey, the two sighed, and Kalel immediately tried to reason with him.

"We can still hang out Joey! It's just you have to understand—"

Joey raised a hand. "Let me think this over, I'm sorry."

Kalel looked at Anthony worriedly. Were they losing one of many friends because of this? Kalel sighed, and immediately went to go tallk to him. Anthony sighed and leaned against the fridge, when someone extended a beverage out to him.

" You seem like you need it." Said Tyler with a small smile.

" Thanks." Said Anthony, taking the beverage.

" And if it helps, I think you and Kalel can do both." Said the blond youtuber, having overheard their conversation. Anthony smiled, well at least someone was on their side.

* * *

After eating pizza, the kids sat on the couch with Ian, they were currently watching Dumbo, and Ian really, really wished he could fast forward this part as it was the "Baby Mine" scene. The kids however, said they could handle it...and right now, Ian wasn't sure considering how close they were leaning to him, and the small sniffles that would escape every now and then.

He looked down at both of them...both seemed to have closed their eyes and fallen asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is the next installment, I hope you guys like it and...yeah **

* * *

Ian looked down at the sleeping kids next to him and smiled...now that he thought about it...he was pretty tired to, maybe he'd just rest his eyes for a little while. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling himself doze off and drift into dream land.

Matthew looked up, and rubbed his weary eyes, Kimberly was asleep, and so was Ian. He looked at the clock, it was pretty late, and Anthony and Kalel still weren't back yet. Deep down in the pit of his stomach he got pretty worried, after all what if something bad had happened? He'd lost his mom, he didn't want to think what would happen if he lost his brother and sister in law.

He got Ian's cellphone from the coffee table and went to the kitchen...calling Anthony's cellphone.

" Hello?" Came Anthony's voice.

" Um Anthony, when are you guys coming back?" He asked, worriedly.

" In a little bit kiddo, why are you ok?" Asked Anthony.

" Yeah, I...um...nothing." He replied, not really wanting to tell his brother since that would just make Anthony feel bad. Anthony, looked at his watch, it was pretty late now that he thought about it. He looked back, and saw Kalel talking with Ingrid, and Meghan, she looked up when she noticed him looking.

" What time is it?" She asked.

" Um, its around eleven why?" Said Ingrid.

" Oh crap, we have to go, we left the kids with Ian, and well...its getting late and." Said Kalel, Meghan nodded and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, as Kalel grabbed her stuff.

" Its fine, say why don't you guys come on over for the Thanksgiving dinner I'm throwing, you can bring the kids, Ian, and the other Smosh Games guys." Said Meghan with a warm smile.

" We'll see." Said Kalel.

" Ok, Matt we're on our way home ok?" Said Anthony

" Y-You don't have to I was just wondering when and...um..." Said Matt shyly, when he heard Anthony on the other end.

" Matt its ok really, see you soon...love you." Said Anthony, before hanging up. He had no idea how late it had gotten, and while normally he and Kalel would've been there longer, they had other priorities now. He wondered, how he hadn't seen the time, Kalel placed a hand on his shoulder, and left waving goodbye to the others. Matt sighed and sat back down. He looked up as Ian placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Hey its ok...you were just worried thats all, and they're not even mad ok?" Said Ian, trying to make him feel better. Matt sighed and nodded, though Ian had an inkling that he wasn't feeling any better. Ian stood up, gently setting Kimberly down, better before motioning for Matt to follow. They went to the kitchen where Ian sat down.

" Ok, now why don't you tell me whats really bothering you." Said Ian, having never really had younger siblings of his own, he'd view Anthony's siblings as his own as well considering how long he and Anthony knew each other, and spent at the other's house.

" You promise not to tell Anthony or Kalel?" Asked Matthew, his brown eyes looking up at Ian.

" Nothing leaves this room unless you want it to." Said Ian.

Matthew sighed and told him everything, from what Frank said, to what Joey said and everything in between. Ian hugged him, as the young boy began to cry.

" Well I can tel you right now, that Anthony and Kalel genuinely love you. You're the only family Anthony has left, and I know for certain he and Kalel would do anything to make you guys happy. Why do you think they gave you a chance to pick which school you wanted to go? But you also have to understand that...despite what Anthony thinks he isn't perfect. And neither is Kalel, and sometimes their not always going to make the right choices.

But they'll try." Said Ian encouragingly, Matthew sighed and nodded.

" And about Kev, trust me, I know how older siblings are." Said Ian, Matthew furrowed his brows and looked at Ian curiously, making the bowl haired man chuckle.

" Yeah believe it or not, I'm the little brother just like you are. Even between Anthony and I, I'm the younger one. So trust me, I know all about how older siblings say stuff to get under your skin. But, Kev's going through just as much a hard time as you, Anthony and Kimmy...so be patient with him." Matthew nodded, when they heard the door open.

Anthony and Kalel walked into the living room, where they saw Kimmy asleep on the couch. Kalel smiled and picked her up to take her to her room, when Matthew came from the kitchen, with Ian.

" Hey kiddo, you're still up?" Asked Anthony, Matthew nodded and leaned against Anthony sleepily making him chuckle.

" Thanks again for watching them." Said Anthony, looking up at Ian.

" No prob, if you ever need a babysitter, I'm a phone call and five hours away." Said Ian, with a small smile. Anthony smiled softly at Ian, he was glad his best friend had his back at least.

" Any trouble?" Asked Kalel.

" Nope, not really." Said Ian, he followed as Kalel and Anthony took the kids to bed and tucked them in. He smiled as Kalel, read each of them a story, once everything was done and the kids were in bed, Kalel sighed.

" Thanks again Ian." Said Kalel.

" No prob."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we are the first day at their new school, what exciting things will happen? XD, I dunno, you'll have to see to find out , enjoy XD**

* * *

Saturday was fun, Ian had spent the night over, and even spent the entire day with them as they went to get clothes, and shop for other stuff at the mall. Then on Sunday he Kimberly, and Kalel waited at home, while Anthony went to go drop off Ian at his house, and pick up Kevin...he really, really wished he didn't have to go to school...even if he'd made on friend. Brailee was a year younger than him and therefroe, she wouldn't be in any of his classes.

He sighed and laid in bed, while Kevin laid in the bed next to him flipping through a magazine.

" Are you nervous about tommorrow?" Asked Matthew.

" Meh I'm over it to be honest...probably just ignore everyone." He replied, not even bothering to look at his little brother. Matthew looked at his other big brother, he and Kev rarely got along...but he tried to remember what Ian had said about being patient with him.

" Besides, here in L. A. its alot different than Sacramento, at least you'll have a playmate already." Said Kevin, Matthew opened his mouth to say more when Anthony knocked on the door.

" Hey guys, lights out." Said Anthony, Matthew looked back at Anthony who smiled encouragingly.

" You guys ready for tommorrow?" He asked, Matthew looked down and shrugged. His eldest brother, went over and gently ruffled his hair.

" Hey, you're gonna do great, ok?" Said Anthony encouragingly, he didn't know how hard it was to transfer schools, but from what Ian said...it wasn't easy, especially the older you were, but he had a feeling everything was going to be fine.

" If the crybaby can handle it." Mumbled Kevin, Anthony looked back at him making him shrug.

" Kev, be nice." Said Anthony, Kevin scoffed as he set the magazine down and rolled over to his side, Anthony sighed and rolled his eyes, he'd have to get used to that. He tucked Matthew in, before turning out the light.

" Ok, well goodnight guys." And with that, he closed the door.

" Jerk."

" Crybaby, I bet they're gonna have Anthony and Kalel come pick you up early because you get beat up or something." Said Kevin, clearly not having any sort of faith in his younger brother. Matthew sat up and glared at Kevin.

" No, I bet its cuz you started a fight because you're a, jerkface." He retorted before laying back down.

The next day, after getting their morning routines done, Anthony and Kalel drove the kids to school, Anthony went with Kevin, and Kalel went with Matthew to the principal's offices, and after doing all the neccessary paperwork and such, it was time to leave.

" Ok, here's your lunch and theres an extra three dollars in there in case you wanted something from the vending machines." Said Kalel, handing Matthew a brown paper bag, he nodded and looked down nervously, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering around.

" If you need anything call us, and we'll be right over ok?" She said, he nodded and hugged her, she hugged him back knowing that this was a big step for him. She smiled and genly rubbed his back.

" Hey its ok, you're gonna do fine." Said Kalel encouraginly, he nodded and after bidding her goodbye went to go to his class, and get this over with. Kalel sighed, and went back to the car, where Anthony and Kimberly were waiting.

" How'd it go?" He asked.

" Well I think he'll be ok." Said Kalel hoping for the best.

The rest of the day was just a blur, kids stared at him, and he was getting sick and tired of their whispering. His mom had always told him to just turn the other cheek, but it was so hard, he sighed and rested his chin on his desk. The bell for lunch ringing,

Lunchtime, had always been Matt's favorite time of day at his old school. Lunch meant hanging out with his friends, and playing Pokemon, or just hanging out. But here, well...he felt alone. He looked around for a place to sit, but it seemed everyone was hanging out with their friends.

He went outside, where he saw Brailee on one of the benches, with three other girls. Well, he did know her, so maybe she might let him sit with them.

Brailee looked up, as Matt came over to them, she smiled and let him sit with her cousins, and their other friend.

When they heard something nearby.

Matt's brown eyes immediately went over to the kid, making fun of another little boy on his bike on the other side of the chainlink fence. He winced as when another boy tried to stand up for his friend, the older boy pushed him down. The first boy hopped the fence, quick to come to his defense...only to get pushed down as well.

" Matt?" Called out Brailee, as he rushed over and punched on the bully.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, wha-wha-wha? Two chapters tonight? what sorcery is this? XD, no, but the amazing Useful has told me to continue on, besides the plot bunnies won't leave me alone, XD, so here we are with the next installment hope you like it XD**

* * *

Matthew looked back at the kid, now sporing a black eye, and a bleeding nose. He knew he'd get in trouble, still it was so worth it, at least he thought so. All of the pent up rage and anger he'd felt since his mom died, had just cut loose, and it felt dare he say it...good.

He looked up, as Anthony walked in looking very disappointed.

After explaining himself, and telling what had happened, Matthew was let off with a warning since it was the first offence. But was otherwise, sent home for the rest of the day, he didn't mind...having never particularly liked it there to begin with. He followed Anthony out, and looked up, as the kids he'd defended walked in with an extremely tall guy.

" Oh hey Anthony." Greeted the man with a cheerful wave, Anthony smiled and greeted him back.

" Hey Rhett."

" Dad, thats him, thats the kid who saved me and Lincoln from being beat up." Said Locke, pointing to Matthew, Anthony looked back at Matthew who immediately looked down bashfully. Rhett chuckled, and gave a small wave, before turning to Anthony.

" Aren't you kind of young to be having a kid that age?" Asked Rhett teasingly.

" He's my little brother, Matthew I'm taking care of him and my other brother and sister now. ." Said Anthony, Rhett nodded and turned to his son.

" This is my eldest son Locke, he just wanted to say thanks for sticking up for him...homeshcooled kids don't have it easy either y'know?" Said Rhett, Anthony nodded, when Matthew looked over at Locke who smiled and gave a small wave.

" Yeah, and hey sorry for any trouble or-"

" Nah its cool, no trouble at all, see 'ya around." Said Rhett non chalantly, before walking off with Locke towatds Link and Lincoln over to the nurse's office who was currently patching up Lincoln's skinned elbow. Matthew looked up at Anthony and smiled innocently.

" Does this mean I'm off the hook?" He asked.

" Nice try, " Said Anthony ruffling his hair, " Matt, listen yes it was good that you stuck up for him, but next time tell someone and don't start any fights."

Matthew sighed, before looking up at Anthony worriedly.

" You're not gonna tell my dad are you?" He asked, Anthony shook his head.

" No, I won't." He replied as they walked down the hall, while he wasn't abusive like Frank, Reg was very tough on his own kids, and expected things to be done a certain way. And if not done right well...Anthony decided not to tell for a very specific reason.

He drove Matt home, and confiscated any games and electronics for the rest of the day. He went to the living room to edit, while Kalel had gone wit Kimberly for a girls day out of vlogging. He sat on the couch, with Pip beside him, when he heard the doorbell ring a few minutes after.

He furrowed his brows and set the laptop down ,checking to see who it was.

" Oh hey Reg what brings you here?" Asked Anthony curiously.

" I got a text, is this true?" Asked the older man, it was a video, of the fight, Anthony's heart sank well...so much for not telling him.

" Reg look its not what you think ok, he was defending someone, and besides I've already got it under control." Said Anthony, Reg clenched his hands into fists, when he saw his son trying to hide behind something.

" Matthew get over here now." Ordered his father, Matthew immediately hid behind Anthony, and clung to him tightly.

" Reg I told you I dealt with it already now drop it." Said Anthony, his voice getting noticeably sterner. Reg looked to Anthony, and shook his head.

" Stay out of this Anthony, I know what I'm doing alright." He replied, Anthony winced as Reg yelled at Matthew in a loud booming voice, he remembered his mom telling him that he was always too hard on Matt and Kim, at first he thought it was an exaggeration. Now he wasn't so sure.

" And don't cry or I'll really give you something to cry about." Threatened Reg, which was where Anthony drew the line.

" Ok thats enough, look just drop it ok? did you seriuously drive all this way just to yell at him? I told you I already dealt with it, he's learned his lesson, so just drop it." Said Anthony, immediately coming to his brother's defense...he also wondered if Reg did this when his mom was still around. The older manlooked at Anthony.

" You're defending him? this type of behaviour is unnace-"

" I never said I was condoning it, I know its not good, and like I said I already dealt with it." Said Anthony, Reg looked at him, in truth he wanted to continue on but it seemed that Anthony wouldn't have it...just like Lori, a pang of sadness hit him, he scoffed and walked away.

" That happen often?" Asked Anthony, closing the door and taking Matthew to the couch and sitting him down. Matthew sniffled and nodded, as he clung to Anthony.

" Did you tell him?" Asked Matthew.

" No, and after that I doubt, I'll be telling him much of anything rally...look he loves you, and he means well, I'm sure he doesn't mean to come off so harsh." Said Anthony trying to make him feel better. Matthew sniffed, and shook his head, he had a feeling who told his dad.

His eyes widened when he realized, this weekend was his weekend to go with his dad, and he really didn't wanna be with him, after this.

" I'll talk to him later ok? " Said Anthony, he shook his head rapidly, when Anthony sighed.


End file.
